


Something Curious

by Poisonousneedles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, F/M, Littles, M/M, Slow Burn, classification fic, daddy dom, harry is legal age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonousneedles/pseuds/Poisonousneedles
Summary: Just another classification story, but with a few different twists.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	1. Classification Potion

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Please do not sue me. I make no money off this.  
> A/N: This is something I’m trying for the first time. Please be kind, this idea has been inspired by the countless other classification fics. I’m trying to create a new spin on this. There will not be instant fluff, there will be angst. Be prepared. Other than that, enjoy! AU Fic!
> 
> Also, I should probably put all of the classifications down, so you guys don’t get confused. :)  
> Alpha- One who leads, known as the strongest and most powerful in the world.  
> Beta- Prefers someone else be in charge, they avoid confrontation, lack confidence.  
> Omega- Lowest rank when it comes to Alpha, Beta and Omega. Is very passive, letting things be controlled around them with no care in the world. And can get pregnant even as a male.  
> Gen- What most of the population is, nothing powerful. Just a regular person with no classification. Can have the traits of an alpha, or submissive. But it doesn’t come on like a primal need like it does for the others.  
> Gen Dom- Less powerful than an Alpha, just a general dominant who leads the submissive.  
> Submissive- follows their dominant, is obedient.  
> Guardian- Nurturing and has special ‘powers’ when it comes to littles. Is like a parent when it comes to a little.  
> Little- Treasured category. Those who fit into this category are special and considered innocent of nature and regress into a childlike state and taken care of by a guardian.

Tom Riddle had it all figured out; he was the political game changer the Wizarding World needed. He was strong, something most people lacked. He didn’t have time for games, especially the weakness of love. He had been classified since he was seventeen as a Guardian. Something he highly disagreed with. He was supposed to be an Alpha, for Slytherins sake. He was the strong one, not someone who had to take care of a brat for the rest of their life. Sure, he had been around littles, some in his year in Hogwarts had been classified as such. As soon as they were classified, it was like their past or their dreams didn’t matter. That spark that made them who they were was destroyed instantly with a label. No, Tom didn’t want that. So, he hid his classification, very much so. To the point of going up the ladder in the Ministry in order to be high enough to secure that kind of information from privy eyes. He could not have this information get out; he wasn’t soft. He was an Alpha, and he would be that in every form.

\--  
A very nervous Harry Potter sat with his friends in the great hall. He was biting his lip nervously while moving his feet anxiously.

  
“Don’t be nervous, Harry. It’s just a potion.” Hermione said noting her friend’s nervousness.

  
“Yeah, just a potion. A potion that tells us what our entire life will be like. You’re the only one that isn’t nervous, ‘Mione.” Ron answered while rolling his eyes.

  
Harry agreed with Ron. This potion meant so much to the Wizarding World. He had no idea why. He didn’t agree with the classification potion, why should a potion be able to tell you what you should be in life? His parents had been talking about it for years, how they would support him no matter what and help with his transition. Didn’t they get that taking a potion didn’t change Harry? He would still be the same Harry no matter what. Harry would rather just skip the whole thing. It was a total waste of time to him.With those thoughts, Dumbledore cleared his voice alerting all the student to quiet down.

  
“I know you all are nervously awaiting your fate. But it will have to wait a bit more. We have an esteemed guest today from the ministry, Tom Riddle.” Gasps went all around the great hall. Everyone knew the great Alpha Riddle. The one with the highest grades in Hogwarts who graduated early, starting a career in the ministry. Becoming higher than the Minister in the eyes of the wizards and witches. Dumbledore hushed the students, as the door opened to reveal the Alpha. Riddle came in with a smirk at the awe in the teenagers faces. He was tall and had an aura of power, something everyone was addicted to. Dumbledore nodded his head to Riddle and moved out of the way so he could talk.

  
“Students, it is the ministry's great pleasure to wish you good luck on the classification test. I was just a boy when I was classified, who then turned into a man on the way out. I wish you all the best. And let’s get this over with shall we.” Riddle had a pleasant smile on his face that didn’t quite match his eyes. ‘Fake,’ Harry thought. As soon as he had that thought, dark eyes turned in his direction. Feeling like the eyes were piercing into his soul, Harry looked away. With an ire smile, Riddle left the podium and took his seat with the professors.

  
Harry’s eyes snapped to his potion’s professor, Severus Snape. ‘This was it,’ Harry thought as he saw the potion in Snape’s hand. Harry saw even the most confident of his peers start to bite their lips in nervousness.“Abbott, Hannah” Snape called emotionlessly. The Hufflepuff girl, Harry had gotten to know through the years, stood up and slowly made her way up to the front of the Great Hall.  
“Give me your dominant hand, I will be taking a drop of blood to mix together with the classification potion and will thus be smeared on the enchanted parchment paper. Once you have your classification, your name and classification will be registered with the ministry and the rest will be explained to you after everyone has been classified and registered.” Snape drawled out, like he had said these a billion other times.

  
Harry could see the girl visibly shaking as she gave the professor her right hand. The professor expertly took a drop of blood from her ring finger. Harry couldn’t stop looking, knowing he’d have to go through this too. The blood was then mixed with the potion creating a bubbling effect. Everyone was entranced and held their breaths with anticipation while Snape smeared the potion on the parchment paper.  
Snape watched the colorful calligraphy on the parchment. He looked up and gave her charmed parchment paper after writing her classification down. Hannah smiled so wide after reading her classification, Harry thought her face would never return to normal.

  
“Well? Why didn’t Snape announce her classification?” Ron whined, wanting to know Hannah’s class.

  
“Oh, Ron. If you want to know so bad why don’t you ask her yourself. She’ll probably tell you, though do remember no one is obligated to give out their classifications. It’s a serious breach of privacy.” Hermione went on to talk about the laws of privacy when it came to someone’s classification. You were allowed to omit your classification from jobs, in case someone had a bad view of your classification and tried to discriminate against you.

  
‘Maybe there is hope…’ Harry thought. He could still do everything he wanted!

  
“Then what's the point of a classification if you don’t have to use it?” Ron asked the same question that had been on Harry’s mind.

  
“Don’t you read? Classifications are useful. The class you are in is what you were meant to do since birth. For example, have you ever seen a sub have a job in the ministry? No, it's too overwhelming for them. Your classification tells everything about you. Your personality and what you have always wanted deep down inside.” Hermione whispered, trying to be quiet as Snape had glared at them for talking.

  
“But I thought you had said jobs cannot discriminate? Isn’t not hiring a sub in the ministry discrimination?” Harry was very confused, and it made his head quite dizzy. All this information wasn’t making sense. He really needed to read this book.

  
“I guess, kind of. But most aren’t bothered by it. Subs and unique subs go into their categories and there isn’t very much information about what happens next with them. But I’ve never seen a sub working… anywhere.” Hermione said, frustrated she couldn’t answer Harry’s question. With everyone just more confused than they had begun with, Snape called Hermione’s name.

  
With a gasp of surprise, Hermione got up, giving one last look at her best friends before moving up to the front of the hall. Harry stayed still, awaiting Hermione’s fate. Before he knew it, Hermione began walking back to her seat with a polite smile on her face as everyone around him clapped. As soon as Hermione sat down, she was immediately bombarded with questions.

  
“Well, what is it?” Ron asked bluntly. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Everyone waited, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

  
“Honestly! Didn’t I just say that privacy when it comes to a person’s classification is very serious.” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes and a puff.

  
Ron cheekily smiled and threw an arm around Hermione’s shoulders, “but we’re best mates, you got to at least tell Harry and I!” Hermione threw a playful glare at Ron.  
‘This,’ Harry thought. This is what he’d miss. Things hadn’t changed yet, but he knew they would. He had an overwhelming feeling in his gut that this year things would be the hardest they had ever been for the golden trio. He just hoped they could make it through.  
A couple more names were called, and Harry and Ron were biting their lips, knowing their time would come.

  
“Malfoy, Draco” Snape said with a tone of gentleness when it came to his Godson. Draco stood up looking proud, giving his nervous classmates a dazzling smile. Everyone knew he’d be an Alpha, he just had to be. He couldn’t disappoint his father. That just wasn’t allowed. His father expected him to be an Alpha just like he had been. Walking up to his Godfather was the longest, actually short, walk he had ever taken. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. And to top it off, Tom Riddle was here. No, he couldn’t disappoint. That was his father's boss and wouldn’t want to cause trouble for his father. He locked eyes on Riddle who gave him an approving nod. He finally reached his Godfather and put out his finger to be pricked to have his fate be told.  
Severus was very sure his Draco would be an Alpha, he had watched all the signs. And Draco was nothing more than an Alpha. So, it was a surprise when the parchment said…

  
“What?!” Draco said looking at the parchment. Snape eyes were wide looking at his godson, this wasn’t what was expected. Draco stormed out of the great hall, no one stopping him.  
\--  
Draco couldn’t believe it. ‘A fucking Gen!’ Draco thought. His father was going to kill him. Sure, it wasn’t a big deal to others as most of the population was Gens. But Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoy's were born to lead. He knew he made a fool out of himself running out of the great hall like that, but it got too much. Especially when he laid eyes on Riddle again who gave him a smirk. He’d prove to them all that he was special and could lead. He’d show them all that you could still be a gen and do great things. No one would stop him. With that thought, Draco took all the pride he could muster and walked back into the dead silent great hall and took his seat. He ignored the worried looks his other classmates were giving him and put back on his mask of disinterest.  
\--  
Harry was brought to attention by Ron nudging him on the shoulder.

  
“What?” Harry said, not liking that he was brought from his thoughts.

“Um, Harry your name was called.” Ron said nervously, as everyone looked at him.

Harry jumped, how had he zoned that completely out that he didn’t hear his own name? ‘Now was not for thinking’ Harry thought ironically. He made his way up to the great hall, looking up at his Potions Professor. Harry also took a nervous look up at Tom Riddle, who seemed to stand up straighter, eyes focusing intensely on Harry. Harry gave his professor his finger, awaiting pain. The pain was quick as the drop of blood got collected. ‘The parchment was next,’ Harry thought nervously. As the blood and the potion mixed onto the parchment, Harry began to feel sick. ‘Don’t throw up, Harry’ He warned to himself. He took a final glance at the paper where his results lie.  
‘He was...he was…’ Harry’s body gave out, he melted out on the floor. Screams filled the great hall. The last thing Harry had seen had been the paper spelling out, Little in big bold letters.


	2. Chapter 2

_'He was...he was…’_ Harry’s body gave out, he melted out on the floor. Screams filled the great hall. The last thing Harry had seen had been the paper spelling out, Little in big bold letters.

_To be continued…_

\--

Tom Riddle was in a joyful mood.

The classification test was an eventful one this year.

_‘Quite the dramatics.’_ Tom thought about the young Malfoy.

Malfoy would have to be more careful with his emotions. He definitely wasn’t like Abraxas. Lucius spoiled him too much, letting him be wistful with his emotions instead of the strong, poised man he should’ve been. Looking over Draco’s file had him not impressed. While he thought the Malfoy line had gone to hell, he could’ve never predicted the young heir to be a gen.

He would do well in the ministry as a low-ranking worker, he supposed. His ancestry wealth would help him, but he would always be a gen. With a smirk, he thought of how Lucius would take this once the news spread. The news was disappointing to Tom. He would have to think about getting a new right-hand man in the future, Draco would just not do the way things were now.

His eyes wondered over to the rest of the files, seamlessly going through each and writing notes on them. The paperwork was boring, but he knew this when he had sought to take over the classification test each year. He was privy to all kinds of secret information in the Ministry, but this level of secrecy was something he was proud of for gaining. It had taken a lot of hard work, but he could see everyone’s classification.

His eyes stopped on the file of the boy who had fainted. ‘The Potter heir.’ Curiously he opened it. He was a half-blood like himself and his grades were decent at best. Nothing impressive with his file. Glancing over, he looked at Potter’s classification.

_**‘Harry James Potter: Little’** _

Tom barely managed to hide his surprise. The Potters were notorious for raising Alphas and Doms. Of course, the occasional submissive, but not a little. He had let himself be entertained long enough. The Potters were useless to his cause. They weren’t against him, but they weren’t for him either. Grey was not something Tom knew.

Looking over at the piles of paperwork Tom had to do. He knew he was in for a mundane day. Sighing he got to work.

**\--**

His head hurt. That was for certain. Groaning into his pillow, Harry memories came back with a bang. He was a little. He, Harry Potter, was a little. He wanted to lie in bed for the rest of his life, letting the swarm of blankets make him invisible. It wasn’t that he hated littles, no in fact the Wizarding world loved them. It was the most life changing class, even without reading the Ministries book on the classifications, he knew that. Was it a crime, to be just Harry? Why throw a label on himself?

With a sigh and his thunderous headache, he opened his eyes.

_‘I’m in the infirmary,’_ Harry thought with a silent groan. He knew everyone would be worried about him and questioning him when he got back. He didn’t want to deal with the questions. He just wanted to be free, free from a label, free from his famous parents, and free from the curious stares.

“How is your head, dear?” This brought Harry out of his rambling thoughts.

“It hurts, Madame Pomfrey.”

Chuckling, Madame Pomfrey got to work checking his head.

“Well, Mr. Potter, there is a bump! A pretty big one at that. Do ice it. And get out of here and clear up some beds. Though this bed doesn’t stay empty for long with you!” He loved Madame Pomfrey.

She was someone that always made him feel normal and didn’t compare him to his parents. He smiled at her sheepishly and then got up slowly, remembering his thoughts on wanting to become invisible. Making his way out of the infirmary was a nightmare. Everyone couldn’t stop staring at him as he walked by. Curious stares and whispers filled the hallways. Harry just wanted to get to his rooms and let the blankets protect him. Pushing past the crowd that seemed to gather, he finally made himself to his rooms. Realizing they were empty, except for him, made him happy. He could be alone.

‘Everyone must be in classes, though apparently not everyone…’ Harry hated the curious stares and the whispers. He sat down on his bed and took out a pain potion and gobbled its contents down. Resting his head on the pillow, he let the now coolness of his head lull him to sleep once more.

**\--**

Ron wasn’t the smartest of the golden trio. He wasn’t the best looking or the strongest. No, he wasn’t brilliant or talented. But he was a good friend. And all that mattered to him was that the select people in his life accepted him for him. He spent a lot of the time in his head, his anxiety far more active than his friends knew about. He wasn’t surprised that his classification had been a Guardian. He had always known to a degree what it would be. When he was ten, he would see the littles and the Guardians out in public and wouldn’t be able to stop staring. He wondered for a while if he might be a little, but then he realized he wasn’t jealous of littles, no he wanted to take care of them. Of course, he kept this knowledge to himself. While his mother would be over the moon at his classification, he was worried his friends might not be.

_‘Especially, Harry…’_

Harry was special to him. Had been his first friend. They had known each other their whole lives and had practically been attached to the hip together. Harry’s opinion meant the world to him. He had always hoped for something between Harry and him, but it never happened. Ron was too scared to lose Harry as a friend, so watching from afar while Harry had his first kiss and watching his sister always flirt with Harry was fine with him.

_‘As long as Harry is happy.’_

Ron was excited to find his little and start his life, he just hoped his friends were happy for him…

_‘I hope **he** is happy for me…’ _

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So, definitely a lot going on. This will not be a Ron/Harry story. Don’t feel too bad for Ron though!! What is meant to be, always works out.  
> Next chapter, I am really excited for some new developments and no I didn’t forget about poor Draco! Happy reading! :) And remember to stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is short! Sorry, I didn't want to give too much away. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
